


Leaving You Behind

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, RWBY Uncommon Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: In their hand-to-hand spars, Yang and Pyrrha are evenly matched. So Pyrrha knows something's bothering Yang when they aren't evenly matched.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Leaving You Behind

Yang sat at the edge of ring, grabbing a bottle of water, popping the cap off, and dumping it on her head. A ritual she and Ruby had started when she was teaching Ruby hand-to-had. 

Pyrrha's shadow enveloped the blonde. "What's the matter?" Pyrrha asked, sitting down. 

"Nothing," Yang said quickly. She handed the empty water bottle to Pyrrha, who tossed it into a nearby trash bin. 

"Something's on your mind, and it isn't nothing," Pyrrha said, popping open her own water bottle. She sipped it, passing a second one to Yang. 

Yang sighed. "I...I've been thinking about Mom here lately."

Pyrrha considered the question. "Which one?"

"You want to phrase that differently?"

Pyrrha cracked a smile, then said, "Summer or Raven?"

"A bit of both," Yang admitted. She began ceremoniously dumping water on her head. 

"What about them?"

"They both left," Yang said. She lowered the water bottle, still half full, and sighed. "Both left me."

Pyrrha rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder. "Aw, Yang..."

Yang took a sip from her bottle. "But you're going to leave me too."

Pyrrha abruptly stopped. "What?"

"I don't know when or why," Yang continued. "But I know it's going to happen."

"Yang..." Pyrrha turned Yang's face, meeting her lilac eyes with her green ones. Pulling the blonde in close, she kissed her, then said, "I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

Yang sighed. 

"I don't know what the future will bring," Pyrrha said. "But I don't want to leave you behind."

"Don't hold yourself back for me," Yang said. "I'm used to to being left. Just leave me."

"Yang...I don't want to leave you." Pyrrha kissed her again, for good measure. "I want to be with you. Through hell and high water, through sunny days and stormy nights, I want to be with you."

Yang sat for a long time, then leaned her head against Pyrrha.

"Why did you have to drench yourself?" Pyrrha asked. 

"It feels good," Yang said. She lifted the water bottle and poured it over the green-eyed girl's head. Pyrrha laughed, her mischievous side coming through. Yang laughed as well. Then, she said, "Thank you for being here for me."

Pyrrha nodded, still smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this ship is called GreekFire or not, but I made it anyway, and I got the idea when Elizabeth+Franklin requested it. So blame this on him/her/them.   
> If you have a request of your own, please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
